Idris: The Corgi of Canton (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Idris before he was part of the team. Idris was on a mission to fight and defeat Miki, but only she will return but never attack ever again. Rated T for some Blood, Violence, and Safety. And also, this is my 40th Story!
1. The Venom of the Wolf

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another story! Please note that I don't own NFL Rush Zone nor Rusherz Ollus or Dusk. I only own ALL of my Rusher OC's. And I also own Miki and Moondance. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_4 weeks ago, HOK, Main Lobby._

Idris was working on a story on his notebook how he experienced in London, United Kingdom. Fang is talking to Scavenger about their NFL Teams, while Ollus is talking to Dusk. Idris kept on writing a story, until he was interrupted by Harper.

"What'cha got there?" Harper asked.

"A story.." Idris replied.

"What's it about?" Harper asked.

Harper tried taking Idris's notebook, but the corgi kept protecting it from Harper's hands.

"It's a story about the United Kingdom. It's how I was experiencing there." Idris sighed.

"United Kingdom? That's sweet!" Harper replied.

Harper walked off before Idris said a word. Idris continued to write the last sentence of his story, until it was finished.

"And..finished.." Idris said as he finished writing.

Idris had finished his story he worked on for 5 straight days. The notebook said..

"_**Here's my story about my experience in the United Kingdom. Here's the first part. I was sent to the United Kingdom after escaping from another planet. I haven't seen the United Kingdom before, but it was quite a busy country. The second part is that I LOVE CORGIS! I finally got to meet them! But the weird thing is that these corgis are treating me like I was part of the family. Now, for the final part is that it is time for me to leave London. I flew on a plane to Los Angeles, and Rampage helped me teleport to the HOK. This is how I experienced in the United Kingdom.**_"

Idris has finished writing, and decided to put his notebook away. Rampage came towards to Idris before the Ram spoke.

"Thanks for helping me teleport to the HOK, buddy.." Idris said to Rampage.

Rampage blushed a bit.

"You're welcome." Rampage replied.

A voice is heard.

"Are you ready for practice?" Alpha asked.

"Practice? What practice?" Idris asked.

"The practice to fight Miki." Alpha replied.

Idris didn't know who Miki is.

"Miki? Who's Miki?" Idris asked.

"Miki, the Cyborg Wolf, with a robotic stinger." Alpha replied.

"Miki? You mean the robot-Wolf?" Idris asked.

"Yes. I've got a warning from Ollus, saying that Miki is about to attack us in Blizadario." Alpha said.

"Blizadario? The Planet?" Idris asked.

"Yes, Blizadario." Alpha replied.

It was time for practice. After Alpha is done talking, he led Idris to the training room. The training room inside reveals a cardboard drawing of Miki.

"Did you draw this?" Idris asked, curious about the drawing.

"No. Midnight did." Alpha replied.

"She drew this?" Idris asked, looking at the cardboard drawing.

The drawing of Mika looked so realistic, Idris felt shocked.

"Yes, Midnight drew this." Alpha replied.

"I didn't know if she's an artist!" Idris shook.

"Enough talk. Let's get the training started." Alpha said.

Before Idris attacked the cardboard figure, Alpha grabbed a sand bag.

"Temnyy Kogot'!" Alpha growled, using his attack towards the sand bag.

Idris was in shock that Alpha could speak Russian.

"_I didn't know he can speak Russian.._" Idris shook.

"Polnochnyy Ryk!" Alpha yelled, using his second attack towards the sand bag.

Alpha is going to use his last attack towards the sand bag.

"Nočni ugriz!" Alpha snarled, using his last attack towards the sand bag.

After his last attack, the sand bag was left torn.

"_And I didn't know he can speak Slovenian!_" Idris thought.

"Now, you try." Alpha said.

Idris is about to use his attack towards the cardboard figure.

"Bell Growl!" Idris yelled, using his attack.

The next attack Idris used was Snow Growl, and his last attack was Moon Slash, as the cardboard figure was torn in pieces.

"I am amazed.." Alpha shook.

"And I am in shock that you can speak Russian AND Slovenian." Idris shook.

"Me? Oh, I've learned how to speak Russian and Slovenian by my Rusher Family. My father was from Russia while my Mother was from Slovenia." Alpha replied.

"You? Your family? You were taught how to speak those languages?" Idris asked.

"Yes." Alpha replied.

"That's insane!" Idris spoke.

"Not that insane, but really cool!" Alpha replied.

A voice is heard throughout the room.

"Guys, we need you at Blizadario. ASAP." Stryke said to the two Rusherz.

Stryke leaded the two Rusherz to the portal.

"Now, before you guys enter, I need some Rusherz to volunteer to fight." Stryke said.

"OK, I'll tell them right now.." Idris replied.

"No, Idris. I'll do it." Alpha replied.

Alpha went to the HOK's Main lobby to volunteer some Rusherz.

"Alright, Rusherz. I need some volunteers to fight with Me, Idris, and Stryke." Alpha said.

Alpha needed some volunteers to fight with others. One Rusher raised it's hand, which is Harper. Another raised it's hand, which is Spark. Another raised it's hand, which is Ollus, while Lotus and Peck raised there hands. Lastly, Freedom, Darkflare, and Steed raised their hands.

"OK, eight Rusherz. Anyways, let's head to the portal room." Alpha said.

Alpha and the eight Rusherz head to the portal room..

_Meanwhile.._

Stryke and Idris are waiting inside, until nine Rusherz went inside. They were eleven now when they are now inside.

"Alright, team. Remember, fight until the end of the battle." Alpha said.

"But, what about the medicine? Do we need the ingredients for the poison?" Peck asked.

"Poison? OH, you mean Miki's poison! Well, we already have one of the antidotes in the first aid room, now let's fight!" Alpha replied.

All eleven Rusherz head inside the portal as they were teleported to Blizadario. Cyclops went inside the portal room, and sighed sadly.

"_Please be Okay, Ollus.._" Cyclops thought sadly.

_Planet Blizadario, Meanwhile.._

Miki was pacing back and fourth, in anger.

"Where..are..**THE RUSHERZ!?**" Miki growled.

Moondance was captured inside of a cage. Miki growled at the creature, while Moondance growled at her back.

"Shut up, mutt.." Miki growled.

Moondance snarled in anger as Miki walked off. As the eleven Rusherz landed onto the ground, Miki shook, but then looked at the figures.

"Well, well, well.. What do we have here?" Miki laughed.

"Are we here because we are gonna attack you?" Ollus asked.

"Moondance is scared because I captured him.." Miki replied.

"Scared? He looks angry!" Lotus snarled at Miki.

Moondance smiled happily as he saw the Rusherz. Miki was about to growl at Moondance, but she ignored him, and went straight towards the Rusherz.

"Ready to attack?" Miki asked.

"Of course we are.." Freedom growled.

Miki was going to attack Freedom with her robotic Stinger, but he Cannon Blasted the wolf, as she landed onto the ground.

"Nice try, Patriot.." Miki growled.

Ollus attacked Miki with his Water Arrow, and then Darkflare used Bronco Kick, to attack her. Lotus used Crush Call on Miki, but she dodged the attack. Alpha used one of his attacks on Miki, while Idris used Bell Growl on the wolf.

"OK, guys. Enough!" Stryke yelled.

The Rusherz stopped attacking Miki.

"We need to find the key to rescue Moondance." Stryke said to the Rusherz.

"You mean this key?" Miki asked.

Stryke tackled Miki as she dropped the key, then Idris grabbed them as he went towards the cage. Miki ran towards Idris, but he used Bell Growl again to attack Miki. Miki was left flying until she landed onto the ground. Idris unlocked the cage, and Moondance was letten out of the cage.

"How.." Miki growled.

Moondance tackled Miki, then used Golden Growl on Miki.

"Let's take him back to Calitifa." Freedom said.

Freedom and Ollus took Moondance back to Calitifa as the hybrid was taken back to his home planet by teleportation by the two Rusherz. Idris went back towards the Rusherz before he was out of breath.

"How can you release a creature like that!?" Miki snarled.

"Moondance was our friend!" Idris growled.

"I'll show you to release another creature like that.." Miki growled, trying to attack Idris with her stinger.

Before Idris attacked Miki, Alpha jumped in and tackled Miki. Alpha was onto Miki, and then he decided to hang onto her stinger. Miki tried to sting Alpha multiple times, but he kept dodging the attack, then Miki fell onto the ground. Alpha got off of her, and then Miki got up.

"You tried, but you still never defeat me!" Miki replied.

"Oh, I'll show you how it is to be a creature in Blizadario!" Lotus yelled, trying to tackle Miki.

Lotus tried to tackle Miki, but she was threatened by the Wolf's stinger. Miki tried to attack Lotus, but Peck ran and before he jumped in and saved the Rusher.

"You. LEAVE. **HER. ALONE!**" Peck yelled, jumping in and saving Lotus.

Peck jumped in and protected Lotus. Miki threw stinger, and then Peck was tackled by the Wolf's robotic stinger, as he was left flying, until he landed onto the ground, grunting in pain.

"PECK!" Lotus cried.

"Peck!? Darn it.. THIS CAN'T BE!" Idris yelled.

The Rusherz ran toward Peck, and the Cardinals Rusher was stung by Miki's stinger.

"Hah! You'll never defeat me!" Miki snarled, laughing.

Miki ran back to den before Peck screamed in pain.

"OW! THE. VENOM. IT. *gah* HURTS!" Peck screamed.

"Don't worry, Peck! We'll get you back to the HOK!" Idris cried.

Freedom and Ollus came back, and ran towards the others.

"What's wrong?" Freedom asked.

"Peck. He got stung by Miki's venom." Alpha replied.

Ollus and Freedom both shook in horror, but their faces went to anger.

"That. Wolf.." Freedom growled.

"We'll take him to the HOK!" Ollus replied.

All ten Rusherz took Peck back to the HOK before Miki went outside.

_Back at the HOK.._

Peck was onto a bed, struggling to sleep due to the venom inside him. Kamia grabbed the antidote and the syringe before Peck squawked in pain.

"Don't worry, Peck. This will sting only for a tiny bit.." Kamia said to Peck, before putting the antidote inside him by using a syringe.

Peck didn't feel the needle inside him, but it only stung for a tiny bit. Peck's vision became blurry.

"I want you to get some sleep now, alright?" Kamia asked.

Peck then fell asleep. Kamia smiled.

"How's Peck?" Lotus asked.

"He's sleeping right now.." Kamia replied.

Lotus felt like taking him to the Rusherz Quarters, so she picked him up, and took him to the building to Peck's Room. Idris sighed sadly.

"I don't know why Miki's attacks are so strong. Even her venom.." Idris sighed..

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. A Victory to Rise Up

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Please note that "Soldiers" belong to Otherwise. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_That morning.._

Idris went to the Cardinal's room to see if Peck is better. Idris sighed sadly, and then turned to the Rusherz.

"_I'm not too sure if the Rusherz are gonna find out about this.._" Idris thought.

Idris turned back to Peck, still sleeping. Peck was now feeling better after the venom inside him was all the way cured. Lotus went inside while Idris is still with Peck.

"How is he?" Lotus asked.

"Not too sure yet.." Idris replied.

Idris woke up Peck as the Rusher woke up. The Rusher's vision became a little dizzy as Peck saw Idris and Lotus.

"W-where am I?" Peck asked.

"In the Rusherz' Quarters. You were stung by Miki's stinger. Kamia cured you, and Lotus took you to your room." Idris replied.

"Me? I got stung?" Peck shook.

"Yes. You got stung by Miki's venomous stinger." Idris replied.

"I-I didn't notice that. How did this happen?" Peck asked.

"You jumped in and saved me from Miki's attack. Miki attacked you by her poison is what caused her to get you out of the way." Lotus replied.

"I-I did?" Peck shook.

"Yes, you did. You saved her from getting her stung by Miki." Idris replied.

"I-I didn't even believe that.." Peck sighed.

"Peck, don't feel bad. You saved me from Miki's attacks.." Lotus said, comforting Peck.

Peck calmed down a little. A voice is called.

"Idris, I need you for training." Alpha said to Idris.

_Later.._

After Idris is done training, Alpha spoke to him.

"OK, Idris. I've got a song for you to remember."

Alpha hums to a song that Idris wants to remember.

"What's that?" Idris asked.

"I'll sing it to you.." Alpha replied to Idris.

Meanwhile after Alpha finished singing to Idris, Idris was in shock.

"I didn't know you can sing." Idris shook.

"It's a song that represents my personality." Alpha replied.

Idris smiled. Alpha went back to the HOK's main room, and Idris continued to train.

_A few days later.._

Idris was about to sign a song. Alpha came inside the living room.

"How's the song? Did you remember it?" Alpha asked.

"It was good. It kind represents my personality of being brave. I remember all of the lyrics." Idris replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Let's sing the song together." Alpha replied.

Alpha sat down next to Idris before the Wolf sung.

"_**It's time to strap our boots on,**_

_**This is a perfect day to die,**_

_**Wipe the blood out of our eyes,**_

_**In this life there's no surrender,**_

_**There's nothing left for us to do,**_

_**Find the strength to see this through.**_" Alpha sang before Idris had his turn.

It was Idris's turn. Idris sang before Alpha sang again.

"_**We are the ones who will never be broken,**_

_**With our final breath,**_

_**We'll fight to the death,**_

_**We are soldiers, we are soldiers..**_" Idris sang before the Wolf had his turn.

"_**Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_

_**We are soldiers..**_" Alpha sang.

"_**I stand here right beside you,**_

_**Tonight we're fighting for our lives,**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry,**_

_**Your battle cry..**_" Idris sang to Alpha.

"_**We are the ones who will never be broken,**_

_**With our final breath,**_

_**We'll fight to the death,**_

_**We are soldiers, we are soldiers,**_

_**Yeah!**_" Alpha sang.

Idris sang the rest of the lyrics until the near-end before Alpha can sing.

"_**We stand shoulder to shoulder,**_

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder,**_

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder,**_

_**You can't erase us, you'll just have to face us!**_

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder,**_

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder,**_

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder,**_

_**You can't erase us, you'll just have to face us! (face us)**_" Idris sang to Alpha.

"_**We are the ones who will never be broken (be broken),**_

_**With our final breath,**_

_**We'll fight to the death,**_

_**We are soldiers, we are soldiers!**_

_**We are the ones who will not go unspoken!**_

_**No, we will not sleep,**_

_**We are not sheep,**_

_**We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

_**Yeah!**_" Alpha sang before Idris sings the last end of the lyrics.

"_**Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_

_**We are soldiers!**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_

_**We are Soldiers!**_" Idris sang.

The two Rusherz are done singing. As Ollus and Cyclops came inside, they shook in amazement.

"Idris, I can't believe how good you sang with Alpha." Ollus shook.

"I didn't know you can sing!" Cyclops said.

"Thanks guys. Alpha taught me how to sing me the song. Alpha and I sang this song together." Idris replied.

"Should we battle Miki? She's been waiting for us for days now.." Alpha asked.

"Miki? We need to train some more to get some stronger attacks." Idris replied.

"You trained a lot, Idris. I think your attacks are strong enough." Ollus replied.

"Should we check you attacks outside?" Cyclops asked.

"I think you guys should." Idris replied.

_Meanwhile.._

Idris was using his attacks to attack the cardboard box. However, two boxes were left to ashes while the three were still standing. Idris used Fire Claw at the box, and it was left to ashes. Next, Idris used Super Bite to bite the box, and then used Fire Claw one last time. Last but not least, Idris used his final attack to attack the box. Idris used Iron Tail to attack the box, which the box was left out a huge scar mark.

"Well done, Idris." Ollus smiled, clapping.

Cyclops smiled as Alpha shook in astonishment.

"Great job, Idris." Alpha shook.

"Thanks guys.." Idris replied.

A voice is heard. The Rusherz turned to Sonaria.

"Guys, Miki's waiting for us." Sonaria shook.

"Didn't you and your friends train earlier ago?" Ollus asked.

"Yes, we trained a lot earlier." Sonaria replied.

"I trained a lot, like you." Idris replied.

"Enough talk, Idris. Let's get the battle started." Alpha said, running to the portal room.

Some Rusherz head to the portal room as Idris's heart pumped faster.

"Are you ready, Idris?" Alpha asked.

Idris sighed, then he spoke.

"I'm ready." Idris replied.

Five Rusherz head back to Blizadario as Miki is ready for her attacks.

_At Blizadario.._

Miki failed to capture Slasher, so she sat there, sighing in anger. The five Rusherz landed onto the ground as Miki shook.

"You are back, are you.." Miki growled.

"Are you ready for your battle?" Alpha asked.

"I'm ready.." Miki replied as she stood up, running towards the five Rusherz.

Miki was about to sting Alpha, but Idris jumped onto her robotic stinger, and then used Fire Bite. Miki snarled in pain as her stinger was bitten by Idris. Idris growled, and then blew fire from his mouth.

"How did you do that?" Miki shook.

"Training. It's not that hard.." Idris replied.

Alpha used Dark Slash at Miki, and then Sonaria used Super Sonar to deafen the wolf. Ollus used Super Roar to slow the Cyborg Wolf down, and then used his Water Bow to attack her. Cyclops used Titan Blade to attack Miki, and then Miki landed onto the ground.

"How are you guys that strong to attack me?" Miki asked.

"Did you hear what Idris just said?" Alpha replied.

"Training, huh?" Miki growled.

The wolf snarled and then bit Alpha by her sharp fangs. Idris used Fire Bite to bite Miki. Miki snarled, and then slammed Idris onto the ground. Alpha roared in anger and then jumped onto Miki while the rest of the other Rusherz kept attacking the wolf. The wolf grabbed Alpha by her mouth, and then Miki flew Alpha off. Sonaria and Idris both shook in horror as he watched Alpha fly off, until he landed onto the rocky ground. Alpha was rolling and falling at the same time while he was on the rocky ground. Sonaria ran to save the Wolf as the Rusher kept falling and rolling at the same time. Miki chased the Dolphin-like figure, until she was attacked by Sonaria's Super Sonar. Idris then continued to run to save Alpha. Sonaria tried to catch Alpha, but then she fell as he tripped onto a rock.

"Hah! You'll never get away from me.." Miki growled.

The Rusherz had both fell down. The three Rusherz ran towards Alpha and Sonaria, in shock. Sonaria had bruises and cuts all over has body, while Alpha has the same minor injury as Sonaria's. Idris growled in anger. Miki laughed as the Rusherz glare at her.

"You think two dogs can defeat me?" Miki asked.

"You think this is funny. Huh?" Idris growled.

Sonaria's eyes glowed, as Alpha and Sonaria were lifted off the ground. Sonaria and Alpha woke up, and then shook.

"Why are we floating off the ground?" Sonaria asked.

They both landed onto the ground, as they were next to Idris.

"How would you attack a single Rusher or two like that?" Idris snarled.

The three Rusherz' had their attacks all fused together, until their final attack is ready.

"Huh?" Miki shook.

Idris, Sonaria, and Alpha all flew by Miki, and then used their fused attacks to defeat Miki. A beam of light came across the whole area, which caused Ollus and Cyclops to cover their eyes. The light sent Miki flying, until she landed onto the rocky ground. Sonaria, Idris, and Alpha all landed onto the ground, exhausted.

"Guys!" Ollus shook.

Miki growled in anger, after she was in defeat.

"I will return soon, but I'll never attack you guys again.." Miki growled, going back to her den.

Ollus and Cyclops both took Idris, Alpha, and Sonaria back to Canton.

"We'll take these three back to Canton." Ollus said to Cyclops.

"Good deal.." Cyclops replied.

Cyclops and Ollus took the three Rusherz back Canton while Miki growled in defeat.

_Back in Canton.._

Sonaria, Idris, and Alpha were all inside the HOK's main room, sleeping. Idris woke up, and then shook as Sonaria and Alpha were both sleeping. However, their bruises and cuts were all cured, but they were left tired. Alpha woke up, and then saw Idris.

"Idris?" Alpha shook.

"Alpha?" Idris shook.

"Thanks for saving me and Sonaria by fusing all of our attacks. You are a really brave hero of mine.." Alpha cooed.

Idris blushed a bit. Sonaria woke up, and then saw Idris and Alpha.

"Guys? Where am I?" Sonaria asked.

"The HOK." A voice called.

The Rusherz turned to K-9.

"You guys are in the HOK, sleeping after you fused all of your attacks to defeat Miki." K-9 said.

Sonar ran towards Sonaria, and then hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are OK." Sonar cried before the hug broke free.

"I'm glad you guys are alright.." Dusk said to Idris and Alpha.

"Well, mates? You're attacks you guys fused are insane.." Luka shook.

"Yeah. I had a talk with Steed and Spark before you guys are sent back to the HOK." Darkflare replied.

"Guys, you are making me blush.." Idris huffed, embarrassed.

"Buddy, don't be embarrassed! We all have attacks that are important to be told about from a Rusher or two!" Alpha replied.

Idris calmed down.

"Oh, and I had a surprise for you. Come with me to the Rusherz' Quarters.." Alpha said to Idris.

_At the Rusherz' Quarters.._

Alpha covered Idris's eyes as the two Rusherz continued walking.

"Don't peek.." Alpha said to Idris.

As they both entered a room, Alpha uncovered Idris's eyes, and the corgi was in shock.

"Ta-Da!" Alpha cheered.

Idris's room had a king-sized bed with corgi plushies on it, a corgi statue next to his bed, ruby/orange bed sheets, a orange/red striped pillow, a bookshelf on the right, and a music case where he can play any instrument on his own. There was a British Native Flag on his wall as well.

"Alpha, this is insane! How did you build that!?" Idris shook.

"Me and K-9 made this for you.." Alpha replied.

Idris hugged Alpha before the hug broke free.

"I'm glad you liked it." Alpha said.

"I love it!" Idris replied.

Alpha smiled as the hug broke free. Idris cheered happily, and Alpha smiled even more.

_The End.._

**Well, this is it. My 40th story! I completely forgot that this was my 40th story until now! XD Anyways, thank you Rushstar32, Nobel Six, and NFL Guardian Master of 32 for inspiring me to improve my works! I know this is a short story, but thank you guys for whose who made me improve! ;D**


End file.
